


神秘博士和北极熊玩偶

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s08e04 Listen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: 幼稚鬼×2互相拉低智商现场
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 3





	神秘博士和北极熊玩偶

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：Post-Listen（S804）、逗逼向小甜饼  
> 警告：OOC到亲妈都认不出、幼稚鬼×2互相拉低智商现场、轻微的11C但是没有打TAG
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

Doctor觉得自己或许将Tardis停在了错误的时间点上，以至于晃遍Clara地盘不大的公寓，噢他甚至还多疑的瞧了一眼床的下面，也没能找见年轻姑娘的人影。亏他还规规矩矩的把Tardis停在了客厅并且没有撞坏任何家具，不请自来的时间领主不高兴的想到。  
沙发上有只从未见过的白色玩偶，四下踱了好几圈的Doctor此刻才开始仔细打量起来，是只北极熊的玩偶，约莫有20英寸长，黑溜溜的豆豆眼，懒懒散散呈趴着的模样，脑袋跟身体连在一块，要不是那两团竖着的圆耳朵，看上去大约会更像一只海豹幼崽。  
Clara Oswald变成了一只白熊玩偶的念头最先浮了出来，随即又被画上了×，就她那个头顶多是只小企鹅，成不了北极熊。但这个一闪而过的荒诞念头很好的取悦了他，Doctor忍不住发笑。  
时间领主伸手轻轻捏了捏玩偶又短又圆的尾巴，指尖蹭过柔软的茸毛，又捏了一下，这回用上了更多的手指，再捏了一下……说出来大约会有些丢脸，年逾两千岁的时间领主似乎被指尖陌生而令人满足的柔软触感给迷住了，他谨慎地揉了揉玩偶的脑袋，局促得像是对待一只真正的北极熊。  
93%涤纶和7%氨纶的面料包裹着的100%聚酯纤维，音速起子读出的结果没有任何异常，这团软绵绵既没有被施了魔法也没有藏着什么搅乱他观感的外星科技，但亲爱的博士愣是没法将爪子从它身上挪开。  
这是一种……极为分神的满足感，轻易掠夺去了全部的注意力，并把它们像气球一样吹得膨胀开。Doctor难得老实的坐定下来，任由北极熊玩偶趴在自己腿上，一边用手顺着玩偶的脑袋掠过背脊的线条一直抚摸到尾巴尖，并不断的重复着这个极其单调的动作。另一边，开始起雾的思绪不受控制的从这间主人不在的屋子飘了出去。  
眼前闪现过一些不相干的画面，Doctor觉得自己仿佛又回到了Trenzalore，在那条往外渗着光的裂缝边上，永远年轻的姑娘趴在老博士的膝头给他念拉炮里的诗句，那位更管不住自己爪子的博士偷偷地揉了揉Clara的头发。大约是最后一次了，时间领主此刻仍能听到当时，属于另一个自己颇有些沮丧的声音。  
事情出乎意料的没有老博士认定的那么糟糕，不是吗？  
同样是在Trenzalore，看不到头的那些年中，Christmas镇上的孩子们除了那些木头玩具极偶尔也会给他送些别的，那些被老去的博士藏了起来，以各种不厌其烦地打扰小镇的怪物们为原型做成的玩偶，他可一点都不怀念这个。  
时间轴再拨回去一点，某个高声宣称过自己不需要睡眠的时间领主曾在一次等人的过程中无聊到忍不住打盹。尽管事后Doctor用Tardis发誓那绝不是一次真正意义上的睡着，但他睁开眼睛时，发觉自己不仅被盖了毛毯怀中还多出一只长颈鹿玩偶。而玩偶的主人，正猫在近旁的椅子上定定瞧着他，那双漂亮的眼睛里带着狐狸似狡猾至极的得意。这可真令人尴尬，可怜的领结小子花了足足半个下午才让Clara收起了那跟柴郡猫一般邪恶的笑容。  
Doctor，如今的这位凶眉毛的博士，并不喜欢北极熊，同样是极地动物或许企鹅会更讨他喜欢，也不喜欢玩偶，小孩子的把戏。但这只玩偶的恰巧出现，正好填补了时间领主没有及时见到Clara Oswald的失望和不快。太多时候，“恰好”的意义甚至要大于事情本身。时间领主严正声明自己永远不会像小孩子那样幼稚的依赖于玩具的陪伴，他只是……理所当然的接受了一份送到他指尖前的安慰，像甜食爱好者不拒绝糖果和甜甜圈，这一点也不幼稚。  
“Doctor，你还好吗？”  
梦游似散漫而惬意的思绪突然中断，时间领主跟被咬了尾巴似的一把将玩偶丢开，白熊先生滚了一圈又落回了它原来的位置。  
“Clara！” Doctor面皮有些发红，不大自在的问，“……你在那站了多久了？”  
“就一小会儿，正好看见某个又大又坏的时间领主正在折腾我可怜的北极熊玩偶。”靠在门边的年轻姑娘眨巴着眼，一本正经的回答。  
她所说的一小会儿，实际上要更长一些，Clara自己也不能确定。原想等Doctor自行从神游中缓过来意识到她的存在的寄望并未实现，年轻姑娘只好主动地出声打断他，当然，是在欣赏够时间领主一点也不闹腾的表情之后。  
这可真不常见到，区别于往时因不喜欢也不善于独处的坐立不安，Doctor难得维持住了超出时长的安静，甚至都没有流露出一星半点的不愉快。年轻姑娘忍不住开始怀疑这只她新买的白熊玩偶里是不是藏着什么能让所有生物变得乖巧听话的小精灵。而在破梦游气球被突然戳破后，对方直接从沙发上窜起来的局促反应，Clara也觉得眼熟得很。  
尽管频率已经逐渐减少，Clara仍会不断想起带着领结的年轻Doctor，那位突然出现在Maitland家门前，从故事中掉出来最终又消失在她眼前，神明似的朋友。年轻的姑娘并不否认，在一开始，她曾试图在如今的Doctor身上寻找他上一个化身的影子，少不得以失败告终，Clara对此称不上失望，只是越发深刻的意识到许多事情无关好坏，仅仅是已经不同。  
1200岁或是2000岁，年老或者年轻，他们是不同的博士。而Trenzalore，一刻与九百年，永远不公平的时间，也终于彻底地将Doctor和Clara Oswald分开，尽管如今仍有冒险作为绳索将两人绑在一块，但Clara并不确定，这种不受控制的维系究竟还能维持多久。  
同样是在冒险中，年轻的姑娘已能理解，时间领主暴躁而难以捉摸的脾气和对拥抱的抗拒，如同从前年轻Doctor过分孩子气的言行，都只是他出于掩饰和保护自己的一种策略。这个原先极为模糊的想法，在Clara误打误撞的到访过异星夜幕下的谷仓后开始变得分明，也时刻提醒着她应该拿出更多耐心来对付这只幼稚鬼。  
年轻女孩慢悠悠地蹭了过去，伸手把白熊玩偶捞进怀里，瞧了一眼北极熊先生又看了看时间领主，末了一脸认真的对Doctor说，“你要是真这么喜欢，我可以把它送给你。”她轻轻咬着下唇，出于礼貌和恶趣味，尽量克制自己别笑出声。  
“不要！我才不要！谁会想要一只傻不兮兮的北极熊玩偶，这太幼稚了！”时间领主高声抗议道，顿时连耳朵尖都红了。  
“嘿！拿出点礼貌来先生，Ice Bear，它叫Ice Bear。” Clara的脸上露出极孩子气的笑，抱着白熊玩偶故意地在他眼前晃悠，并情意绵绵地揉着它白茸茸的肚皮，一副爱不释手的样子。这只手感很好的棉团子脸上保持不变的微笑在正处于炸毛边缘的时间领主看来顿时碍眼极了！  
“Ice Bear？这算什么名字。”  
“那‘Doctor’又算什么名字？”  
“帅气的名字！”  
“Ice Bear听着也很帅气！”  
Doctor对Clara Oswald坚持要把所有名头列在一块大概有诗歌那么长的间领主跟一只没什么用的北极熊玩偶摆在了同一水平线上评价的恶劣行为感到由衷不爽和委屈，但他又争不过牙尖爪利的小短腿，于是决定突兀地换掉这一不讨喜的话题。  
“你原来的那只玩偶呢？长颈鹿的那只。”  
“……弄丢了，大约是搬家的时候，你知道我老是弄丢东西。”年轻姑娘的目光飘到别处，说话声也忽然低了下去，似乎夹着不分明的叹息，“都过了这么久了，难为你还记得。”  
“久吗？你从Maitland家搬出来还不到一年，不得不说你的记忆力开始变得糟糕了Clara！说不定是变老的征兆，你们人类总是这样，一旦开始健忘顿时就变得麻烦起来。你该多注意休息少跟些奇怪的家伙到外面去，也替我省些老是找不到人的麻烦！” 很显然，奇怪的外星人从不将自己列入奇怪的范围，这一点也不奇怪。  
“噢闭嘴！”不堪其扰的Clara迅速将白熊玩偶举起不轻不重地敲了一下时间领主的脑袋，而后者，大约是被敲得有点懵，几乎是下意识的干了一件让她出乎意料也让自己吃惊不已的事情。Doctor仗着身高顺势抢过了北极熊并把它藏到了身后……年轻姑娘傻眼看着面前的老猫头鹰，愣了好久才挤出一句，“你不是说不要的吗？”  
“呃……我突然觉得拒绝别人的礼物似乎不太礼貌。”时间领主理直气壮地低声回答。  
两人仿佛同时趴在冰原上的北极熊跟小海豹脸对脸大眼瞪小眼的望着对方，半天都说不出一句完整而符合逻辑的话来，但似乎谁都不想因比对方更早的主动断开视线输掉游戏……太蠢了！实在是太蠢了！  
末了，一如既往地是控制狂小姐姐先做出让步，她忽然朝前挪了半步并伸出了手。Doctor给吓了一跳，腿顶着沙发也没法往后退，但本以为她又要拥抱自己结果只是为了拿走被他藏在身后的北极熊，时间领主的血压顿时又有点高。  
“快来，星星在等着，而且白熊先生也不会介意独自多呆一会儿，你可以迟一点再来带走它，”Clara把玩偶放回沙发上，并拽着不高兴的时间领主走向蓝色警亭，“我们今天要去哪里？“  
所有地方，Doctor无声地回答，柔软的目光如蝴蝶落在Clara的发梢上，终于露出一点腼腆的笑容。时间领主忽然觉得自己要不是被她拽着胳膊腾不出手，一定会忍不住伸爪子去揉年轻姑娘的脑袋，就像从前偷偷干过的那样，但他决定了要把乐趣留到以后。我们会去往所有地方，“不如从全宇宙最大的玩具店开始。”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么写到后面智商就他喵莫名其妙的掉线了【捂脸.JPG  
> 异常艰难的手速复健，陷在对某些不足道的细枝末节的纠结中出不来，整个人都很丧，技能也跟着黑掉了。半个月前入了一只WBB周边Ice Bear玩偶，超级软！超级好捏！治愈力Max！手感超级感人！心血来潮决定非要薅一篇软广文吹一下我们家帅气的白熊先生，结果3k出头断断续续磨了足足半个月……真想奖励自己一个金三胖鼓掌.Gif  
> 北极熊跟海豹互相凝视是WBB的梗，Ice Bear抓了动物园的小海豹本来是要吃掉的，结果应为对方太可爱【咦？】给放生了哈哈哈哈哈……那集超级萌！  
> 最后，博士跟小姐姐归你们，Ice Bear是我的！
> 
> 2017年7月2日 于家中


End file.
